Camp Rock
=Camp Rock= |} Camp Rock es una película musical estadounidense estrenada el 20 de junio de 2008por el canal de televisión Disney Channel. La película fue dirigida por Matthew Diamond y producida por Alan Sacks. Cuenta con una secuela, estrenada el 3 de septiembre de2010. Fue la tercera Película Original de Disney Channel en lanzarse en Blu-ray. Esta fue la segunda Película Original de Disney Channel en ser puesta en el aire por el programa The Wonderful World of Disney en la cadena ABC y ser accesible por Internet, luego de su premiére en Disney Channel. http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Camp_Rock&action=edit&section=1 editarSinopsis La película comienza con Mitchie Torres una adolescente de 15 años (Demi Lovato): se despierta y está lista para su último día de clases antes de las vacaciones de verano ("Who Will I Be"). En el desayuno Mitchie y su madre Connie (María Canals Barrera) ven en la televisión a Hot Tunes, en donde aparece el joven Shane Gray (Joe Jonas), un miembro de una banda llamada "Connect 3" y que Connect 3 ha cancelado su gira tour este verano. Su madre encontró un folleto de un campamento musical llamada "Camp Rock", le pregunta a Mitchie que ella y Steve no pueden pagar el campamento así que Mitchie no puede ir. Mientras en el escuela, Mitchie se encuentra en su casillero, viene su amiga y comienza a hablar en Mandarín. Ella va a su casa después de la escuela y sus padres dicen que ella va a ir a Camp Rock. Esto se debe a su madre consiguió un trabajo como cocinera. Cuando Mitchie y su madre llegan al Camp Rock, ella ve una limusina y una chica llamada Tess Tyler (Meaghan Martin) sale de ver fabulosa. Connie conoce el director de campamento, Brown Cessario (Daniel Fathers). Mitchie mira a su alrededor, ella está caminando hacia atrás y se tropieza con Tess. Mitchie conoce a Caitlyn Geller (Alyson Stoner) está sentado en el escenario con su laptop, crea nuevas canciones o ritmos. Dee La Duke, la directora musical en Camp Rock que anuncia que hay un invitado espacial como instructor. Shane, se ha asignado a estar a cargo de clases de baile durante un mes en volver al campamento Camp Rock por sus compañeros de banda Jason (Kevin Jonas) y Nate (Nick Jonas). Al comienzo Shane se muestra como una estrella de rock testaruda y malcriada, pero luego de conocer a Mitchie empieza a entender el sentido de volver al campamento donde creció y se formó como artista. Cuando comienza a sentir más que una amistad por Mitchie, Tess revela la verdadera identidad de la madre de Mitchie y Shane se desepciona por la mentira. Caitlyn apoya a Mitchie y juntas crean el rimo de una de las canciones que Mitchie escribió en su diario ([http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=%27%27This_is_me%27%27&action=edit&redlink=1 This is me]). http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Camp_Rock&action=edit&section=2 editarReparto http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Camp_Rock&action=edit&section=3 editarEstreno http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Camp_Rock&action=edit&section=4 editarBanda sonora Artículo principal: Camp Rock (banda sonora). Camp Rock es la primera Película Original de Disney Channel en las que las canciones no vienen en la secuencia de aparición en su soundtrack. http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Camp_Rock&action=edit&section=5 editarVersiones Después de su estreno en 2008, Camp Rock ha sido transmitida en repetidas ocasiones pero con versiones distintas a la transmisión original. *'Rockea con nosotros' (título original: Rock-Along): Versión especial de la película, que incluye subtitulos karaoke en todas las canciones. http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Camp_Rock&action=edit&section=6 editarPromoción http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Camp_Rock&action=edit&section=7 editarEstados Unidos El 25 de enero de 2008, durante los comerciales de Minutemen, se anunció que la película se estrenaría el 20 de junio. Numerosos avances de la película fueron transmitidos el 6 de abril durante la maratón de Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place. El video musical de la canción We Rock estrenó el 19 de abril de 2008 como parte del especial Night of Premieres en Disney Channel Estados Unidos. http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Camp_Rock&action=edit&section=8 editarLatinoamérica Los primeros avances de la película fueron transmitidos durante la película High School Musical 2 el 19 de abril de 2008, mientras que el primer videoclip, We Rock, fue estrenado el 25 de abril. El segundo videoclip, Play My Music, se estrenó el 9 de mayo, mientras que''Start The Party'' se estrenó el 24 de mayo. Por último el videoclip This Is Me se estrenó el 13 de junio. Desde el 26 de junio se empezaron a transmitir unas pequeñas cápsulas llamadas Bonus: Camp Rock con algunos personajes de la película y con el número de días que falta para el estreno. http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Camp_Rock&action=edit&section=9 editarLanzamiento DVD/Blu-Ray El título para el lanzamiento en DVD/Blu-Ray de la película tiene como nombre Camp Rock: Extended Rock Star Edition y fue lanzado el 12 de agosto en Estados Unidos. http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Camp_Rock&action=edit&section=10 editarMaterial adicional Ambos DVD y Blu-Ray contienen los siguientes materiales adicionales:1 *Secuencia musical nunca antes vista, Our Time Is Here. *Versión Sing-Along con funciones karaoke. (Canta con Nosotros, Karaoke de Camp Rock). *"How to be a Rock Star" (Cómo ser una estrella del Rock). *"Jonas Brothers: Real Life Rockstars" (Jonas Brothers: Estrellas de Rock en la vida real). *"Introducing Demi Lovato" (Presentando a Demi Lovato). *"Too Cool: Setting the Scene" (Too Cool: Preparando la escena). *"Hasta La Vista: From Rehearsal To Final Jam" (Hasta La Vista: De los ensayos al montaje final). *Videos musicales de Start The Party y We Rock (Internacional). *"Camp Memories" (Recuerdos de campamento). *En España: Videoclips interpretados por Ismael, la estrella de Disney Channel: "Vive nuestra fiesta" y "Dale un respiro al amor".